Reunited
by Hanniie.x
Summary: The friends haven't seen each other for quite a while and Monica all hosts a meal for them round their new house where they catch up.


This is my first Friends story, so it's not that good. I'm sorry about some of the language as I am British, so it might not sound as though it should be on Friends!

I am obsessed with Friends and felt like I needed to write this. Thank you! I'm hopefully going to write some more soon and I promise they will be better!

Joey sat in his chair and stared at the TV, even though it was off.

He looked sad and alone as he turned to the side and saw the emptiness. It was worse than when Chandler moved out, but now he was far away, too far away than Joey wanted him to be.

"Hey Joe" Phoebe greeted as she entered his apartment, "Oh no, not watching TV while its off again are you? I thought I told you that you need to turn it on!"

"Hi Phoebe" Joey mumbled, "I know you have to turn it on, but I don't feel I have anytime to watch Bay Watch without Chandler."

"Well you can always invite him over?" Phoebe reassured him as she sat on the arm of the chair

"I miss Chandler too much and he talks too much about their neighbours!" Joey grumbled

There was a sudden bang coming from the hallway. They both leaped up to see what it was.

Joey opened the door to see new people moving into Monica and Chandler's old place.

"No, no no!" Joey said shaking his head, "No more changes, I hate changes Phoebe!"

"But Joe, people have to move in sometime"

"Its not fair, I'm all alone here, you and Mike are ages away, Ross and Rachel have moved to a bigger apartment even further away, too much is going on and we never go to Central Perk anymore!" Joey felt tears coming to his eyes, "I have to go lie down!"

…

Ross was playing with Emma in the living room of their new two-storied apartment.

"What dinosaur is this Emma?" Ross asked pointing at a picture in a book

At that moment Rachel walked out of the kitchen.

"I did it! I made pancakes without ruining them this time!" Rachel beamed and then looked at Ross with his book, "I told you not to force dinosaur things on her, she's not interested!"

"Well she appears to know some names and types so far, so she seems fairly interested. By the way well done since you haven't cooked for nearly twenty years" Ross said sarcastically

"Yes I have" Rachel stated, "I made that English Trifle!"

"You missed out the half a Shepherds Pie part to the ingredients Rach!"

Emma was oblivious to the banter going on and was playing with her toys. She could speak quite clearly now as she was nearly two years old.

"Daddy" Emma said walking over to him

"It looks like our daughter is on my side"

Rachel laughed, "Sure, she would appreciate that when she gets put in the category for geeks at school"

Ross gave her an evil look as Rachel went back into the kitchen. They were only winding each other up like most of the friends did.

The phone rang, so Ross answered it.

"Hey Monica!" he said, "Yes we're fine thank you"

Emma clasped as she knew it was her Auntie on the other end

"Hold on, Emma wants to talk to you"

Ross handed the phone to Emma, where she talked no sense to Monica and handed it back again.

"Yes sure, we'll come tonight that will be good" Ross agreed

"Who was that?" Rachel asked coming back out into the living room

"Monica, she asked if we wanted to go round tonight for dinner, Joey and Phoebe are going as well"

"Great, yes that will be good" Rachel said, "Lets see if they've made any other friends that are better than us"

….

Monica was preparing the meal that she was doing for the friends. Chandler was in the living room trying to explain to the twins what the six o'clock news was. He had one in either arm.

"Now this lady is Louise White, she is the pretty weather woman. Uncle Joey fancy's her… a lot!" he said and then leaned over to Jack more and whispered, "We all like her actually Jack, just ignore Mummy, Rachel and Phoebe!"

"What's that you said honey?" Monica said walking into the living room

"Oh nothing, just explaining the news"

"You were talking about the hot weather lady weren't you?" Monica sensed

"No… well maybe" Chandler admitted and was interrupted by Phoebe and Mike walking in.

"Hey Monica! Chandler" she said

"Thank you for that" Chandler said

Phoebe and Monica went into the kitchen. Mike sat next to Chandler.

"Wow! She's pretty" Mike said staring at the TV

"I know, don't tell Monica that I said that by the way" Chandler said

Not long after Rachel, Ross, Emma and Joey all arrived together. All the women were helping Monica in the kitchen whereas all the men were chatting amongst themselves in the living room.

"No Rach, it goes this way round" Monica corrected as she positioned the food on the plate to her satisfaction

"Well Monica, you haven't changed have you? I mean you always have to be perfect" Rachel said

"Says you!" Phoebe said

"Excuse me?" Rachel gasped

"Well, you always are obsessed with how you look"

"I work in the fashion business" Rachel said, she actually got a job at Gucci.

"Exactly and I work in a restaurant!" Monica clearly said

"Any way, how's the intimacy between you and Ross?" Phoebe asked curiously

"What! Well, its OK I suppose, with Emma there we don't really have time to…"

"Ok, we are talking about my brother here, I'd rather not know!" Monica said

Rachel smiled at her

Meanwhile the men were gathered around the TV watching Bay Watch

"See this feels normal again!" Joey smiled, "By the way, there are some people living in your apartment"

"Joey, we sold it to them, they are your new…"

"No, don't call them that, they are not my friends and never will be!" he said adamantly

"You have to welcome them" Ross said

"No they are too young, actually the girl was pretty good looking" Joey said

"Hs she got a boyfriend?" Mike asked

"Well there was some guy there carrying in furniture while I was talking to her"

"More like flirting with her" Chandler said

"You didn't offer to help?" Ross asked

"No, I was giving her a sob story about how every one has ditched me to move further out of the city!"

Before anyone could answer to that Monica called everyone to come round the dining table for their meal.

They sat through the meal and caught up with each other what was going on, Monica had challenged Joey to eat a full chicken this time, which he seemed like he was managing. Monica and Rachel were talking about baby stuff, Chandler, Joey and Ross were talking about various things and Phoebe and Mike were listening in on all conversations.

After they had finished they all slouched on the sofa just like they did one thanksgiving and looked back on their past.

"Remember when I got my head stuck in the door" Joey said

"Yes" Monica sighed

"And how nobody got to try my cranberry sauce that day. See that is why I hate thanksgiving, you try and do something, but it gets destroyed" Chandler moaned

"I remember when we played football and we left Monica and Ross outside in the snow as they wouldn't let each other have the ball" Phoebe smirked

"I clearly won that time!" Monica said

"No I did!"

All of them moaned and went to get up to leave them arguing

"Don't start this again, we're meant to be reuniting" Rachel said

"Fine, but I was right!" Ross said listening to Rachel

"It doesn't matter any way the important thing is that we are all here again together" Chandler stated

"Yes it's been fun," Mike said

"Just like old times" Monica said

It didn't take long until they all fell asleep on the sofas after an enjoyable gathering.

They all found that they had missed seeing each other everyday and made in compulsory that they would meet at least twice a week.

It felt as how it used to be, all gossiping, winding each other up, talking about their love lives and future plans. They were the friends all back together again.


End file.
